


And I Will Follow

by TheatricalAssassin



Category: Original Work
Genre: Earth is Space Australia, Earth is a Death World, Gen, Gender Neutral Character(s), Gender Neutral Human(s), Gender neutral aliens, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Human/Alien Relations, Humans Are Deathworlders, Humans are space orcs, Humans of Earth, Ship Crash, Stranded, Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 23:59:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9264854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheatricalAssassin/pseuds/TheatricalAssassin
Summary: After a crash Private Taufav and Bloodsworth have to survive a planet together with vastly different needs.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't regret at all using my former classmate's name for a fuckign work ever.

"Bloodsworth get down!" Taufav yelled while ne rushed to the cockpit "Strap yourself in we're in for a bumpy ride!"

Taufav pulled hard on the controls, trying desperately to regain control of the ship. The turbulence of re-entry threw everything off, the ship jerked violently throwing everything to and fro. Ne heard unsecured equipment fall to the floor, some of which shattering upon contact. Silently ne cursed. Frantically looking at all the buttons and switches and levers there had to be _something_ that would make the situation less catastrophic. Alerts keep popping up just as soon as ne dismisses it, everything is failing and re-entry is only making it worse. Ne turned to look back towards the cabin hoping to sense nir human co-pilot, ne realize that xe never responded when ne told xem to get to safety.

"Bloodsworth! Are you there?" Panic started to well up in Taufav, ne had heard that in times of extreme duress human's Fight or Flight instinct sometimes chose to lock up, choosing Freeze making them at the mercy of the situation around them. "Bloodsworth please respond!"

The only sound was that of the ship rattling against the atmosphere, deciding that the life of nir crewmate was most likely at stake Taufav started back towards where ne last saw xem, praying to Nova that something hadn't hurt xem or worse. The ship jerked to the right throwing Taufav into the hull. Ne used nir secondary arms to grasp the grips that nir crewmate would have and used it to keep nem steady and followed the most likely path mir primary arms pressed against the hull walls for extra stability. Moving with a purpose ne was able to get to where nir crewmate most likely was. The room was absolutely thrashed, everything thrown everywhere and it keep moving the erratic movements of the ship. Bloodsworth laid face down slightly under a table. Ne immediately rushed over to see how badly xe is injured. When ne turned xem over all ne could tell was that xe was unconscious, xyr head wound needed immediate treatment, but that would have to wait. Ne picked xem up, carefully cradling them unsure of how fragile humans actually are. Ne had heard stories about humans being virtually unstoppable once they are brought into a stressful situation. Here xe is about as strong as one of their noodles back on their home planet.

Holding xyr carefully as to not worsen the wound ne used ner primary arms to steady nemself while ner crewmate stayed secure in ner secondary arms. The act of saving their own lives took priority over trying to save the ship, at this angle it is nearly impossible to do anything that isn't just allow what happens to happen. They tried, now it is time to just secure themselves and ride it out. In this instance Taufav _would_ feel jealous if it wasn't for the fact that the emergency webbing required more attention than would ne would have if ne told xyr how ne wished it were him. Once a proper cavity was pulled apart ne carefully laid nir co-pilot into it and held onto the walls for visual confirmation that xe was in fact secure in the webbing. The tendrils made up the nanobots snaked around the smaller being. Realizing that humans insist on EVA being on at all times Taufav quickly tapped the sensor just under the left part of xyr chin, the helmet materialized around xyr face enclosing it in it's own private atmosphere. The suit beeped signalling it was done making itself spaceworthy, satisfied that this was the utmost best that ne could do under the circumstances ne climbed into the webbing nemself.

The ship started to shake harder and harder, the webbing encasing Taufav as the breath caught in nir chest. This was it, it was time to meet nir maker. Ne could barely see the front viewport, the planet's surface was clearly visible, and they are coming to it, fast. 

* * *

 

Taufav awoke, still in the webbing, safe and sound. It worked as designed, at least now ne has a story to tell to all of their crewmates back on the Andromeda. It was time to make sure that Bloodsworth could get xyr injuries treated so that they may heal properly. Ne knew that humans are very finicky about injuries, when on others they show much more worry than if it were on themselves. Ne assumed it was something to do with their social orders, let the group think you're not as bad off so that others may have the resources. It could be logical, if not for it's inherent flaw in no-treatment means they'll get worse. Wiggling out of it ne turned to look over to where Bloodsworth lay. Except xe wasn't there. There was a clearly Bloodsworth shaped hole where xe  _was_ but  _isn't_ any longer. 

"About time you woke up" Bloodsworth said leaning against a counter, "thanks for the save, I don't think I'd be here right now if it wasn't for you."

Taufav was in shock. Did the human just, thank nem?  _Nem?_ Out of all beings, when the human was being transferred to nir quadrant of the ship many told nem "humans will not extend more than required formalities" and "never expect gratitude from a human, they will almost never express it" but this one did. Xe took nir silence as a sign to speak.

"Well communications are down, I tried raising the Andromeda but got nothing but static. I think the comms got busted in the crash." Xe looked nem over "So how you holding up?"

"You are an excellent co-pilot, it would have been a shame to lose you" This is how humans show each other respect right?

Xe raised an eyebrow, evidently confused "Well you ain't half bad yourself." Xe started to dust off xyr uniform "Now can you survive as well as you can fly?"

Another thing that Taufav was told by crewmates is that humans treat survival as a game. It's not so much of a requirement but something that one  _does_ , like write stories or listen to music, it isn't done even though for the betterment of their species and health it's just something they  _do._ If anything, ne hoped that this rumor was true. The idea that if anyone could survive such dire situations 

"How are we going to reach our comrades? Our communicators would need to be a rather high altitude to reach them from the surface based on what I did see from the atmosphere readings" Ne said slightly worried

"Sounds like we climb then." Bloodsworth said matter a factly 

"C-climb?" For a eight foot tall muscle bound being, the idea that they'd have to climb was a scary thought. Humans have  _very_ different ideas what to do with these commands. "Like, climb the trees?"

Xe laughed "I like you! You're hilarious" xe continued to laugh as xe walked away.

 They gathered all the resources they could, those that survived the crash that is. Anything that looked even slightly useful on their trip. Watching the human Taufav was able to deduce that they were going to instead scale the mountain they crashed near. The base of the mountain is about 40 clicks away, shouldn't be too hard. Traveling great distances couldn't be that hard right? After all ne could run very fast, it wouldn't take very long to cover that kind of ground if ne carried nir friend here. 

"Alright, I think we've picked everything clean. Let's go" xe said putting one last foodpac into xyr bag

"Wait, friend!" Taufav cried after xem "I have an idea!"

"Oh? Do tell" 

"I could carry you and sprint most of the way, that would save us a lot of time I would think" Ne beemed yes, the human will be impressed 

Xe looked concerned "Taufav, running would take a lot of energy, I think we should try to conserve it for the climb." 

Xe was right, running like that would run the risk of the Andromeda assuming they'd died because of the rest 

"Are you sure you don't want to stay here?" Xe asked "I can go ahead and call for help and then come back."

"No no!" ne said "That would waste resources, better we are together than separated."

"I guess, if you think you're up to the task" Xe shrugged 

"Beside, you hit your head rather badly before the crash. It would be irresponsible of me to let you go alone" 

"I can see the logic in that"

Success! The human likes nir reasoning! Although on second thoughts maybe that's not as good of a sign as one may think. Regardless they walked towards the setting suns. The barren wasteland offering no landmarks other than the solitary mountain that loomed in the distance. Walking side by side Taufav noticed just how ne towers over xem. Xyr head only just came up to nir waist, the size of one of their children, but xe is of average height or so xe says. The walk is unremarkable, for a moment Taufav thought about asking xyr about human stuff but thought better of it. As the silence drew on as the first sun began to disappear under the horizon Taufav felt that something needed to be said, if only for the benifit of nir friend. Even if there were rumors how humans had to socialize. Ne knew that they didn't do it the same way as nem. 

"So why Bloodsworth?" ne asked

"what?" Xe sounded tired

"Why Bloodsworth? It's a very intimidating name for sure but you don't look like the warrior type"

"I'm not, it's a family name." 

"Family name?"

"Yea, like my family passes on the name Bloodsworth to their children and then they pass it onto their children. It's an old name by now."

"I see" 

"We're about a fourth of the way there by the way, in case you were wondering."

They continued in silence, Bloodsworth evidently knew how to tell distance very well. Or it was just their suit doing it. Either way, it didn't fill Taufav with confidence. As they walked nir bones started to creek, warning that ne needed a break. After all that talk ne couldn't stop for rest, that would make nir look weak to the human and after all this ne couldn't lose xyr respect. Humans save those they are bonded to, if one is lucky enough to bone with a human. Humans didn't get this way by allowing weakness. Taufav kept the internal mantra 'keep going, keep going, it's only twenty more clicks until we make it to the base.' Night drew on, Bloodsworth looked over to xyr companion to see if ne was okay with walking more. Ne motioned to keep going and he tromped along, body begging for rest. 

"We need to stop" Xe said abruptly 

"Why?" ne said "We are making good time as you say"

"Not if you're not going to be able to make the climb Taufav, come on you should have told me you couldn't make this kind of trek!" Xe said ushering nem to the ground

"I could keep up, I was keeping up!" Ne said sitting down "You do not have to worry"

"Yes I  _do_ , you know why? Because you would drop dead before we got to the mountain. Come on man, you're built for speed not endurance."

Taufav paused for a moment, the human was a lot more perceptive than ne gave xem credit for, and this also meant that xe cared enough for them to stop to rest. 

"Humans are persuit predators Tau, that's how we hunted way back when, we'd chase something until it dropped dead"

"And I suppose I will follow you until I to join your prey."

The statment earned a confused look from xem and then laughter. They laid out on the ground, about as comfortable as one could get in a spacesuit. At least it would keep both warm at their most optimal temperatures. Exhaustion taking hold Taufav ne drifted off to sleep. Rescue will still come, it wasn't that dire, nor was it that dire to impress Bloodsworth. Ne knew that now. With that they both faded into sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback and comments are always welcome! I wrote this starting at 3am and didn't finish until like 8am I regret nothing
> 
> that's a lie i regret everything


End file.
